La respuesta incorrecta
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Llevas toda tu vida respondiendo correctamente a todo el mundo.¿Y si,por una vez,contestaras correctamente a tu corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:No me pertencen,triste pero si lo hiciera...la historia no habría acabado como lo hizo y los hijos de cada uno no existirían.

Son de JKR...

La respuesta incorrecta

"No es así" es la respuesta para cuando alguien te pregunta algo que no sabes o no puedes responder.

"Estás equivocado""No lo entenderías""Es complicado"Son respuestas fáciles,cliché.Que tu estás harta de dar ya que esas respuestas son como un cuchillo;peligrosas y fáciles de utilizar.Y cada vez que las usas tu corazón sangra un poco más forma que te estás muriendo pero nadie lo nota.

Momento para explicarte,te vas a presentar y vas a explicar a qué viene todo el monólogo.

Tu eres HG.Sí,la única Hermione,la amiga de Harry Potter,la chica que se va a casar con Ron Weasley,la bruja que ha sacado las mejores notas en la historia de Hogwarts,la persona que...

Que está harta porque no quiere un futuro con Ron ,¿y eso porqué?Os preguntareís.

Porque Ron Weasley no es recomendable para ser marido,no pega con el concepto de novio! no significa que no le quieras solo que,bueno,no puedes verte a ti y a él juntos el resto de vuestras vidas.

Asi que...¿quién? ¿quién es esa persona,la persona a la que si ves,o que te encantaría ver?Bueno:es pequeña,guapa, el pelo rojo,ojos azules,piel blanca,complexión de diosa...y es Ginny Weasley.

Y ella no te ve así, solo te ve como una hermana muy lista y castañ solo una se se entera de que te vistes de forma especial cuando estás en La Madriguera,con ella,no se da cuenta de que tu sonrisa es más brillante cuando estás con ella,no sabe que harías cualquier cosa,que por poco tuviste un ataque de rabia(en realidad si lo tuviste pero cuando nadie miraba) cuando ella te confesó lo horribles que eran los rumores acerca de su reputación.

La amas,la quieres,la adoras.

Y vas a ser su cuñada,sin opción.Y tú no quieres esto pero es lo que va a ser ya que es la cosa que todo el mundo quiere,la cosa que te acercará a ella.A ser otra Weasley.

Pero tú no quieres ser de Ron sino de Ginny.

Pero nadie lo sabe y nadie lo sabrá.

Asi que aquí estás,en tu boda,escuchando el terrorífico discurso que cambiará tu vida.Y cuando Ron dice "acepto" sabes cuál va a ser tu respuesta,pues tu nunca has contestado mal,porque tu siempre dices lo correcto,porque tú nunca fallas.

De forma que tu la miras a ella,a Ginny.Y ella está preciosa,hermosa,una diosa;su pelo,sus labios,su perfecta piel,sus hermosos ojos...

Que están brillando por las lágrimas,lágrimas de arrepentimiento,de miedo,de deseo,de amor.

Y los cielos se abren ante ti porque tu lo has visto,el mismo amor,el mismo miedo,el mismo deseo que reside en tus ojos.

De forma que vas a responder mal por primera primera vez en tu vida,y no vas a tener remordimientos acerca de que esta es la incorrecta para mucha gente pero no para ti.

"Hermione Jane Granger,tomas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo...

-Perdón-le cortas-pero voy a decir que...no acepto.

Detrás de ti todo el mundo se escandaliza,a tu lado tu ex prometido maldice y a tu izquierda ella sonríe,con esperanza,con amor.

Sales de allí,con ella.

Porque tú eres Hermione Granger y ella es Ginny Weasley...y estáis enamoradas.

De forma que te da igual cuál sea la respuesta incorrecta para el resto de la gente, ya que tú la amas.

Ésa es la respuesta correcta.

Read and review así mejoraré...y escribiré más


	2. Chapter 2Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
